Words
by lilzipop
Summary: "I love you." He whispered into the darkness. These words didn't leave that clumsy after taste in his mouth, they felt right has they rolled off his lips. He felt Carol shift before hearing her quiet "I love you too". Some kind of explicit content and some Richonne is you squint.


**Some explicit content, and a little Rick x Michonne if you squint. Set after 5.01.**

* * *

Daryl Dixon wasn't one for words. He never really spoke much and when he did the words didn't feel right in his mouth. He knew that occasionally he'd say the right thing, but those occasions were rare.

Michonne threw a few more ticks onto the fire, to keep it going before looking at Daryl over the flames.

"I'll take first watch." She announced, grabbing the weapon she made out of her katannas old sheath.

"I'll keep you company." Said Rick, Judith sleeping in his arms, Carl sleeping next to him. Rick smiled at her and Daryl felt uncomfortable. He shifted, his leg bumping Carol's, causing her to wake with a start. Her hand had gripped her knife, but Daryl's hand on her leg comforted her so her muscle relaxed slightly. She looked over the campfire at Rick's family and smiled.

"I'm going to find a spot to sleep away from the lover's." She announced standing up and brushing off her pants.

Maggie and Glenn had found a spot away from the fire but within the perimeter they'd set up and had 'gone to bed'. They'd been quiet but their sleeping bags rustled with rhythmic movement. Eugene was snoring near the spooning Abraham and Rosita. Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob had found a quiet spot near them and had fallen asleep talking. Carol began walking away to the emptiest corner of the camp before turning to look at Daryl. She nodded her head to indicate he follow her. Without speaking, Daryl stood, nodded to Rick and Michonne, before following Carol.

She was laying out a large sleeping bag, leaving her pack close to her head with her knife facing her. She sighed as she slipped between the warm, plastic material and lay down.

"The ground is hard and the sleeping bag's cold, but I'm glad to be off my feet." She murmured, her eyes closed. Daryl stood for a moment, watching the shadows cast by the fire dance on her face and hair before putting his pack on the other side, crossbow close, and sliding in next to her. He instantly put his arm out and she snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her, making sure she was covered by the sleeping bag. Long nights in the wilderness and in the prison had taught Daryl that Carol hated being cold. She sighed as she pressed her chilled finger's into the exposed flesh at his hip, nuzzling her cold nose into his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered before gently kissing his jaw. He made a sound in the back of his throat and kissed her forehead. He'd missed everything about Carol, but he'd missed this. He'd missed her warmth, her delicate fingers tracing patterns on is hip, her lips pressing against his jaw, throat, lips, chest. He reached down and kissed just below her ear lobe. She sighed and let her fingers push past his shirt to draw patterns on his back. He'd flinched when she'd first done this, fearing her reaction to his scars, but she'd just shown him hers. Daryl shifted until he was leaning on his elbow, his face over hers, but her head still resting on his arm.

"I-I missed you." He stammered, leaning down and kissing her collarbone, mimicking the movement he had done when hugging her today. He heard her take a sharp breath before whispering.

"I missed you too." She leaned up and kissed him, running her fingers through is long hair, pulling him closer. He slowing kissed his way down her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, before shifting her shirt and bra to kiss the space between her breasts. She sighed quietly before he took an erect nipple into his mouth, sucking slightly and biting gently. Her fingers were still twined in his hair and tugged gently, telling him what she wanted. He moved his way to her other breast, kissing the space between. After a moment Carol pulled his mouth back to hers before she began pushing his shirt up. They both relished the feel of their skin touching, something that rarely happened. He sighed as her hands came between them and began to rub his erection. She quickly undid his belt and pants before beginning to push them down his body. He lifted his hips to help her, before beginning work on her pants. They were quiet and passionate, warm and caring, listening to every tiny gasp, feeling every muscle flexing, remembering the way their bodies moved together.

Carol sighed as Daryl rolled gently next to her, pulling his pants up before offering his arm as a pillow. Carol fixed up her clothing before laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He rubbed circles into her back, feeling the warmth grow in the sleeping bag.

"I love you." He whispered into the darkness. These words didn't leave that clumsy after taste in his mouth, they felt right has they rolled off his felt Carol shift before hearing her quiet "I love you too".

Daryl Dixon wasn't one for words. He never really spoke much and when he did the words didn't feel right in his mouth. He knew that occasionally he'd say the right thing, but those occasions were rare. And this was one of them.

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first Walking Dead story, so I'm sorry if the character's seem a little OOC. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
